The Bioinformatics Core (BC) of WV-INBRE collaborates closely with the Genomics Core (GC) to provide an integrated service in next generation sequencing technologies. NGS analyses are, and will continue to be, provided to investigators in the WV-INBRE network and beyond as a full service encompassing experimental design, DNA/RNA quality control, wet lab experimentation and high-throughput sequencing with quality analysis, data analysis and interpretation, delivery of results and discussion of their significance. Under this service model, investigators meet together with both the BC and GC prior to the initiation of any experimentation. The BC and GC work collaboratively on most of these services. The BC and GC provide regular workshops in cutting-edge bioinformatics techniques to WV-INBRE and the wider research community. The BC will also contribute to the education of a new generation of bioinformaticians and computational biologists by organizing an annual four-week Summer Bioinformatics Bootcamp for undergraduate students in the WV-INBRE network. The BC is led by James Denvir at Marshall University. Dr. Denvir has a Ph.D. in Mathematics and 16 years' experience in bioinformatics and biostatistics. He has served as co-director or director of the WV-INBRE Bioinformatics Core since 2011, and also serves on the Clinical Research Design, Epidemiology, and Biostatistics Core facility of the West Virginia Clinical and Translational Science Institute. Dr. Denvir was previously a member of the West Virginia Cancer Genomics Network. He has contributed to over 30 publications in a wide variety of biomedical science research areas and has presented his research at national meetings. Dr. Denvir is supported in the BC by Niel Infante at West Virginia University (WVU), and Sridhar Malkaram at West Virginia State University (WVSU). Mr. Infante holds a M.S. in Computer Science from the University of Pennsylvania and served as the lead bioinformaticist in the WVU Genomics Core since 2012. Dr. Malkaram holds a Ph.D. in Computational Biology and Bioinformatics and has been a member of the BC since 2015.